


Rain Rain, Go Away

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soccer practice is cancelled because of the rain, leaving Sam and Gabriel stuck in the locker room together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Rain, Go Away

Sam checked his phone again for the fourth time in six minutes. Dean still hadn't answered one of the texts he had sent his brother in the last hour or so. Angrily, he slipped the phone into his jacket pocket and shivered, watching the rain bounce of the window.  
“Dean-o’s not going to have answered since last time you checked, kiddo,” Gabriel snickered, distracting Sam’s attention from the rain to the boy who was pacing the locker room. Rolling his eyes, he shrugged Gabriel off, instead pulling his phone back out as if willing Dean to call.  
Dean was supposed to pick him up about an hour and a half ago, when soccer practice had been cancelled because of the rain. One by one, the other boys on the team left with parents, older siblings, or just braving the torrential downpour with an umbrella and knocking knees. Sam only had on his shorts, the team shirt, and a thin hoodie, so walking wasn't even an option. Even the coach had gone home now, claiming he had lesson planning to do. That left Sam waiting for Dean and Gabriel, the most annoying and self-centred douche on the planet, waiting for his brother Luca to come get him.  
“You know Sammy, this time would be a lot better if we, you know, conversed,” Gabriel smirked, sitting beside Sam, who was leaned against the bottom of a block of green lockers. Sam huffed, breathing deeply and counting to ten before laughing at Gabriel’s statement.  
“Go to Hell,” Sam muttered, taking out his headphones and plugging them into the jack on his phone. He was glad when Dean got him it, because it meant he wouldn't have to listen to the same five Led Zeppelin albums over and over again. They weren't a bad band, Sam had to admit, but there were times when he needed relief from the crackling radio in the Impala.  
Otherside by the Red Hot Chili Peppers began to play, and Sam started tapping his foot to the bass’ beat. He closed his hazel eyes and leaned his head back, focusing on the lyrics too much to realise he was mouthing them. Just as the song reached the second chorus, his headphones were ripped from his ears, leaving him music-less and frustrated.  
“Hey Sammich, what ya listening to,” Gabriel grinned down at him. Sam opened his eyes to find he was being stared at by Gabriel’s eyes that seemed gold in the dim yellow light from above.  
“Asshole,” Sam grumbled, trying to get up and away from the annoyance in the room, but realised the other boy was sat on top of him, preventing his escape.  
“WHY?” He exploded, energy flooding through his veins just enough to get the older boy to move.  
“Why wha-“  
“Why me? Why is it always me?” Sam was so angry that he missed when Gabriel flinched at his words.  
“What did I ever do to you?” Gabriel asked him bitterly, finally getting up and walking away so Sam could move properly.  
“You don’t remember, do you?” Sam asked him, slightly surprised but still extremely pissed.  
“Remember what?” Gabriel said, a familiar head tilt that seemed to run through the Novak family.  
“From about third grade until the end of freshman year all you did was bully me,” Sam grunted out, tears threatening to fall as he remembered the worst Gabriel had done. “And because you were so popular, everyone else followed you.”  
“Jeez Sam, I’m sorry,” Gabriel said guiltily.  
“No you’re not. You know I had one friend up until this year, and that was my brother. So you know what you can take your apologies and shove them up your stupid, egotistical ass!” Sam panted as he yelled everything at Gabriel, glad to finally let it all out. Realising he just opened up his secrets to his enemy, Sam turned away, an embarrassed blush creeping across his face.  
“People used to bully you?” Gabriel asked, grabbing hold of Sam’s arm, forcing them to face each other.  
“Still do, to be honest. Just back then there was more violence. People liked me better when I got onto the soccer team, but because only sophomores and up can play, that didn't happen until last year…” Sam trailed off, looking anywhere but Gabriel’s curious eyes. He settled for looking at the muddy floor.  
“I swear to God, I didn't know,” Gabriel apologised, almost on the verge of tears himself. “I didn't mean for that to happen.”  
“Oh I bet you-“  
“Sam, I only used to tease you when we were little because I had a crush on you,” Gabriel promised, still holding onto Sam’s arm as though he was desperate.   
“Thanks, but I’m not that gullible,” Sam snorted, trying to pull away, but Gabriel was surprisingly strong for how short he was.  
“I’m not lying.”  
“Yes you are.”  
“Sam-“ Gabriel was cut off when he heard a creaking noise from above them. Suddenly, a small part of the roof caved, opening a wound in the ceiling and letting in the heavy rainfall. Sam was unfortunate enough to be stood under the part of the roof that opened, and immediately got hit by the cold water. Hesitantly, Gabriel took off his jacket and handed it to Sam, who was now shaking wet hair out of his eyes.  
“Sam, I wasn't lying, but even if you don’t believe me, please take my jacket so you don’t get pneumonia,” Gabriel said shortly, placing the jacket in Sam’s hands. Gingerly, Sam put the jacket on, not trusting it completely, but still cold enough to wear it. Silently, he sat on the floor, not thinking about anything until he felt someone sat beside him.  
“I’m sorry, Sam.” Sam turned to face Gabriel and, for once, saw that he seemed to be telling the truth.  
“Can you get people to lay off me a bit,” Sam asked hopefully. “I mean people like Gordon and Alistair still call me all these names and sometimes they, you know, hit me too.”  
“If you start hanging out with me I can promise they will never even look at you again,” Gabriel promised, watching water drip from the edges of the hole in the roof; a large puddle was forming underneath.  
“Thanks, I’d like that.” Gabriel missed the subtle smile on Sam’s face. “Just no more tricks, please.” Gabriel grinned suspiciously back at him, eyebrows waggling with a mischievous smirk.  
Sam and Gabe sat on the locker room floor, nearly in the giant puddle of icy water, for almost another twenty minutes before Dean showed up to retrieve Sam. They spent the time willing the rain to go away, hoping their brothers would arrive soon. When Dean finally did come, Sam convinced his big brother to drop Gabriel off at his house, and thankfully, Dean agreed. The two sat in the back of the car the whole way, Gabriel ominously singing the nursery rhyme rain, rain, go away.


End file.
